Versus: Encounters of Fate
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! A humorous and serious look at several parings of random videogame characters and their fateful encounters and connections with one another. Epic? Maybe. Silly? You decide. Read and find out! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Lara Croft vs M Bison

**Versus: Encounters of Fate**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Humor

**Written**: January 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or its characters for that matter.

* * *

**Introductory Bout**

**Lara Croft of Tomb Raider vs. M. Bison of Street Fighter**

**Plot For This Scenario**: Lara Croft has come back from an expedition retrieving the rarest of all relics. She decides to relax at her mansion with a nice hot shower. But to her surprise, someone else wants it as well.

**Scene**: Lara's Mansion, The Bathroom

**Date**: January 20th, 20XX

**Time**: 7:12 p.m.

Lara was taking a nice hot and relaxing shower. Suddenly, M. Bison appears out of nowhere and pulls open the curtains of her shower

"**Lara Croft, I am Master Bison, the Ultimate Street Fighter on this planet! Hand over that Incan artifact now, or pay the price,"** Bison warns her.

"**And why do you need MY relic, exactly?"** Lara questioned as she washed her hair.

"**I, the leader of Shadowloo, am collecting several priceless items so that I may use them to rule the world!!!"** Bison said proudly.

"**That's nice. Now, if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of a bath, so buzz off,"** Lara said, tossing a bar of soap at Bison, knocking him upside his face. It then falls to the floor.

"**You'll pay for that! ENERGY FIST!!!"** Bison growls, stepping forward to blast a beam of energy at Lara, but slips on the bar of soap on the floor, falling flat on his face.

"**Nice fall, but I'd give it a '3' for the landing,"** Lara comments with a grin.

"**Why you… SCISSOR KICK!!!"** Bison announces, while getting up off of the ground. He jumps toward Lara about to kick her. Just before he makes contact, Lara turns around and squirts her bottle of shampoo in his face, causing Bison to miss and fall face first in the toilet.

"**Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You shouldn't be looking at naked women in the first place, you dirty little man,"** she comments.

Bison wipes the toilet water out of his face and getting up again.

"**IMPERTINENT FOOL!!! THAT ITEM WILL BE MINE!!! PSYCHO CRUSHER ATTACK!!!"**

This time, Bison covers himself in his Psycho power, and then flies towards Lara. Acting quickly, Lara turns around and kicks Bison straight in the face. This sends him flying backwards out the window. He falls from the 23-story building, landing on the concrete street with a crash. The next thing you hear is the sound of a city bus crashing into Bison on the highway.

Lara steps out of the shower and looks out the window where Bison flew out.

"**Good, that'll hold him off for a while. Guess I have a new power-crazed archenemy now."**

Lara gets out of the shower, dries off, then grabs the phone and dials for her butler.

"**Hello, Williams?"**

"**Yes, Miss Croft?"**

"**Start up my car and grab my artifact. I'm going on a little trip."**

"**My pleasure."**

Meanwhile outside on the street, Bison is in custody of a Police Officer on the scene.

"**Get these cuffs off of me now!!!"** Bison demands as the cop cuffs him.

"**Fat chance. You're coming with me,"** the cop replies.

"**What in the hell did I do?"** Bison inquires angrily.

"**You endangered the safety of the drivers on this highway by causing a bus to collide with you. How you survived this incident is beyond me,"** the cop responds.

"**But a nude woman kicked me out of the window of that building!!!!!"** Bison explains.

"**Yeah right. You'll see her again in six months,"** the cop said, rolling her eyes.

"**Do you even know who the hell I am? I'm Master Bison, the leader of Shadowloo!!!"**

"**Yeah right, and I'm Jay Leno. Now get your big chinned ass in the car, fool," **the cop says, shoving Bison into the cop car.

"**Grrr... I'm gonna kill that woman!!!"** Bison growls as the cop shuts the door.

**Lara Croft Wins!!!**

_**What will happen to Bison? Will he get his revenge on Lara? Maybe, but for now, the threads of fate between Master Chief of Halo and Tidus of Final Fantasy X are about to entwine. Will you witness their circumstances?**_

_**Stay Tuned**_


	2. Master Chief vs Tidus

**Second Bout **

**Master Chief of Halo vs. Tidus of Final Fantasy X**

**Plot For This Scenario**: Tidus is enjoying a relaxing morning at his house before the big Blitzball tournament that night, but someone has a hit out on him.

**Scene**: Tidus's House, Dining Room

**Date**: January 21st, 20XX

**Time**: 9:43 a.m.

Tidus was in the dining room of his house eating a bowl of his favorite cereal: Braska Crispies. While he ate, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to see what was happening on the news.

"_**Next on Spira News 5, the latest updates on the horrific bus accident on the English highway, and the Shadowloo warlord they've arrested, up next on our newscast."**_

"**Meh,"** Tidus said between bites, turning the TV off and finishing his breakfast. He got up and stretched before heading outside.

"**Ah, I think I'll go visit Yuna and see if she wants to do something this afternoon,"** Tidus said, casually walking out the door.

**BLAM!!!**

Tidus stopped dead in his tracks as a large rocket from out of nowhere whizzed just barely past his face and blew a huge gaping hole in his front door.

"**What in Sin was that?"** he thought to himself, as he slowly began inching his way away from the area.

Eventually he made it away from his house and was now jogging down the street.

"**I don't know what that was, but I'm not going to stick around and wait for that to happen again,"** he said, looking up at the sky.

Just then, a little boy walked up to him and lightly tugged on his shorts to get his attention.

"**Hey Mister, what's that cool red dot on your forehead?"** the boy asked curiously.

"**Red dot?"** Tidus questioned as he shifted his eyes upward and spotted the dot the boy was talking about."

"**Listen kid, I don't know what this is but I normally don't have a---"** he started, kneeling down to the boy, before a metal bullet whizzed clear through his hair. Tidus's eyes flew wide open as he slowly turned his head to see a strange man quickly duck back behind a row of bushes across the street from him.

Tidus stood and drew his sword.

"**So you're the one who's been shooting at me all this morning!"** he said as he ran toward the bushes and preformed his overdrive, doing a few flips before performing a downward slash on the bushes. The man behind rolled out of the way into view and pulled out a sniper rifle and aimed it a Tidus's head.

The man was wearing high-tech military clothing and had a covered helmet. He was fully armed with every ranged weapon you could think of.

"**Just who are you anyways and why are you trying to shoot me?"** Tidus inquired, not letting is guard down.

"**I am Master Chief. My orders are to shoot down a very dangerous young man named Tidus who broke into the Mushroom Kingdom National Treasury Vault last week."**

"**Uh…excuse me?"** Tidus responded, confused. **"Hey, I don't know who told you that crap but I didn't steal anything, and I don't even know what this Mushroom place is anyways!!!"**

"**Impossible. The security surveillance photo we got is undeniably you,"** Master Chief said, handing him a picture of Tidus robbing a bank, with a bunch of dead Koopa Troopa's lying around him.

"**No, this isn't me!"** Tidus pleased.

"**Tell it to the military authorities,"** Master Chief responded, as a giant net was lobbed on top of Tidus and was hauled off by the flying 'Ghost' aircraft.

Master Chief then got out his walkie-talkie.

"**This is Master Chief, the suspect Tidus has been apprehended alive. I am now returning to base,"** he said, hopping into a Warthog truck as it drove by.

**Master Chief Wins!!!**

_**Tidus robbing the Mushroom Kingdom Treasury? Wondering what the hell is going on at this point? A conspiracy is brewing. Tune in next time as the plot thickens with Bowser of Super Mario Brothers vs. Sora of Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**Stay Tuned**_


	3. Bowser vs Sora

**Third Bout **

**Bowser of Super Mario Brothers vs. Sora of Kingdom Hearts**

**Plot For This Scenario**: Bowser celebrates following the capture and arrest of Tidus, when he gets an unexpected visitor by a keyblade user.

**Scene**: Bowser's Castle, Throne Room

**Date**: January 23rd, 20XX

**Time**: 7:54 p.m.

"**Heheheh, a toast to a successful ploy!"** Bowser proclaimed, touching glasses with his loyal castle guards.

"**So, tell us again about your devious plan, Mr. King Koopa sir?"** a Bob-omb asked eagerly.

"**It's simple. The plan is for a select group of goodie two-shoes to be captured and detained before they collect enough valuable treasures to stop my boss's master plot,"** Bowser commented with a sly grin, sipping his drink.

"**So this Tidus guy was going to retrieve another treasure before you had him captured?"** the Bob-omb asked.

"**Not exactly. That Tidus wimp isn't one of our primary targets. However, he has close relations with someone we do want to nab. So I set up a fake surveillance of him doing dirty deeds and hired the military's Master Chief to have him detained for interrogation. Soon he'll tell us the whereabouts of this kid named Sora,"** Bowser explained.

"**What about agent M. Bison?"** another creature asked.

"**That dumbass Shadowloo jerk got wasted and arrested after he failed to subdue Lara Croft's treasure. But don't worry, we'll get her soon enough,"** Bowser continued.

Suddenly, the whole castle began rumbling. Bowser spat out his drink as a giant keyhole appeared in the wall next to him. After a flash of light blinded him, Sora leaped through, followed by Goofy and Donald.

"**Sora!!! You dare enter my castle and face the almighty Bowser?"** the King Koopa growled, getting up and approaching the trio.

"**You bet! Donald, Goofy, you guys take care of the others, I'll take care of 'ugly' here,"** Sora instructed his pals.

"**You're going down just like Tidus,"** Bowser warned him.

"**We know you set him up! Lara Croft is on her way to free him as we speak,"** Sora responded, readying his keyblade.

"**Ha! She'll never make it there alive!** **Ganondorf will destroy her in no time!"** Bowser said, now charging at Sora.

Sora jumped away from the charge attack, but wasn't quick enough when Bowser turned around and mowed him over. Sora was on the ground, and Bowser prepared to barbecue him with his fire breath.

"**Any last words?"** Bowser laughed evilly.

"**Yeah…Master Form!!!"** Sora yelled out, as he suddenly began transforming into his ultimate fighting form. He jumped into his feet and rushed at Bowser with lighting speed.

"**Woah!!!"** Bowser yelled as he was thrown back into the giant keyhole in his castle wall, disappearing into it.

"**I'm going after Bowser to finish him off. You guys get a hold of Mario when you're done here. Tell him to rendezvous with Lara in Hyrule!"** Sora instructed Donald and Goofy before he jumped into the keyhole as well before it disappeared.

**No Winner Yet, But Sora Has The Lead**

_**The plot thickens even more! The action heats up when Lara sets out to rescue Tidus from the clutches of Hyrule's evil villain. Tune in for the next bout: Lara Croft of Tomb Raider & Mario of Super Maior**_ _**Bros. vs Ganondorf of Zelda**_ _**and Nightmare of Soul Caliber.**_

_**See you next time!**_


	4. Lara, Mario vs Ganondorf, Nightmare

**Fourth Bout **

**_Lara Croft of Tomb Raider & Mario of Super Mario_** **_Bros. vs Ganondorf of Zelda_** **_and Nightmare of Soul Caliber_**

**Plot For This Scenario**: Super Mario is on his way to give Lara Croft a hand in rescuing Tidus, but it won't be easy.

**Scene**: Underground Maze of Hyrule Temple

**Date**: January 24th, 20XX

**Time**: 12:54 a.m.

It was after midnight in the land of Hyrule. Lara stealthily made her way inside the infamous Underground Maze of the Grand Temple. After going down a flight of stairs, she stops before turning a corner; hearing voices from down a dark hallway. She peered around the corner and listened in on the conversation.

"**Hey! Let me go!"** a familiar voice yelled to a group of guys surrounding him.

"**Ah shaddup! Now come on!"** one of the group of men said as they began shoving the guy down the hall.

"**That was Tidus's voice! They must be taking him deeper into the maze,"** Lara said; ready to follow them along the way, when someone from behind noticed her.

"**Hey! What are you doing here?"** a guard asked as he drew his battle-axe.

"**I'm here to kick your ass, that's what,"** Lara commented, spinning around and round-housing the guard, sending him spinning down the hall and crashing onto the ground.

She then hastily began following after the group who held Tidus captive.

**2 Hours Later**

Lara, after trailing the group of people deeper and deeper into the dungeon, she finally realized something.

"**Damn, I'm in too deep!"** she said to herself.

She was lost.

"**Great, now what am I supposed to do?"** she said out loud.

"**How about considering a peaceful surrender? Or would you prefer an old –fashion beat down?"** said an evil voice from behind.

Lara spun around to meet face to face with Hyrule's arch foe: Ganondorf.

"**So, you have come to take me in as well?"** Lara inquired, whipping out her pistols and pointing them at her foe. "**I prefer for you to get out of my way,"** Lara added, moving in on Ganondorf.

"**I see. Well, two can play that game,"** he said, grinning evilly.

With little warning, a large demonic figure out of nowhere swung its giant sword at Lara. She narrowly dodged it by rolling off to the side.

"**Give me your soul!"** the demonic man in armor demanded.

"**Oh great, it's Nightmare,"** Lara said, backing up slowly away from them.

"**Give up Lara Croft! You'll never rescue your friend now,"** Ganondorf said, powering up his Tri-Force Gauntlet of Power.

"**We'll see-a about that!"** said a third person from behind the two villains, followed by a barrage of fireballs heading straight toward them, pelting them with uncanny accuracy.

"**Mario!"** Lara said with relief as the plumber in red leaped over the two bad guys and joined Lara by her side.

"**Lets-a teach the guys a lesson,"** Mario said to Lara. She nodded, and the two began firing relentlessly upon Ganondorf and Nightmare, Lara using her guns and Mario using fireballs.

"**Gah! You won't take us down!"** Nightmare shouted, using his sword as a shield as he starting closing on the heroes.

Ganondorf slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that made Mario stumble and fall. Nightmare slipped past Lara and rammed his sword into her.

As Mario got up, he was met in the face with Ganondorf's charge-punch, which sent him flying down the corridor, ricocheting off the walls as he went. Nightmare grabbed Lara whacked her with the hilt of his blade, knocking her out cold.

"**Excellent. Now with these two out of the way, let's throw them in with Tidus as well,"** Ganondorf said as he went and grabbed Mario, dragging him across the floor by his leg.

"**Right,"** Nightmare responded, hoisting Lara on his shoulder and followed his ally down the hall.

**Ganondorf and Nightmare wins!**

**_The rescue mission failed as Lara croft and Super Mario are hauled off to be locked up with Tidus. Things aren't looking well for the heroes. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next bout: Sora of Kingdom Hearts vs. Bowser of Super Mario Bros. & Master Chief of Halo_**

_**See you there!**_


	5. Sora vs Bowser, Master Chief

**Fifth Bout**

**Sora of Kingdom Hearts vs. Bowser of Super Mario Bros. & Master Chief of Halo**

**Plot For This Scenario**: Sora continues the battle against Bowser, only to be outnumbered during the altercation.

**Scene**: City Of Zanarkand

**Date**: January 24th, 20XX

**Time**: 3:01 a.m.

It was dark in Zanarkand A giant keyhole appeared within the Blitzball Stadium. Out of it came Sora, and Bowser, both crash landing on the bleachers. Sora was the first to recover from the impact, and approached Bowser.

**"You're going to tell me just what exactly is going on!"** Sora said, pointing his keyblade at Bowser's face.

**"Like I'm going to just spill out all the details, you've got another thing coming!"** Bowser protested.

**"Then you'll leave me know choice. I'll just have to beat the information out of you,"** Sora replied, raising the keyblade high over his head.

**BANG!**

Before Sora could release it, his keyblade was suddenly shot out of his hand by a nearby sniper. The keyblade bounced down the stands and landed in a narrow passage below.

**"W-what?!"** Sora said in shock. Bowser used this opportunity to knock Sora off of him. He stood and loomed over the kid.

**"Your luck has just ran out, kid,"** Bowser said, laughing evilly. "Master Chief is here, and he will snipe you if you even think about trying to get away from us."

**"Damn…"** Sora said, looking for some sort of method of escape.

Sora's train of thought was cut short when Bowser reared back and began blowing fire from his mouth. Sora rolls out of the way just in the nick of time and stands to his feet. Out of the coring of his eye, Sora could then see a red dot from Master Chief's sniper rifle inching across his forehead.

That's when Sora finally saw a way out of this.

**"Give up, I told you couldn't escape from us!"** Bowser repeated.

**"Nows my chance…"**

Sora immediately drops to the ground and lunges himself forward; sliding right under Bowser's legs He then continues crawling under the low cover of the seats next to him.

Acting on impulse, Master Chief fires his rifle, only to his Bowser's shell, cracking a small hole in its back.

**"YEOW! HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE SHOOTING!!!"** Bowser yells to Master Chief.

**"Dammit,"** Master Chief grumbles, as he now begins perusing Sora.

**Meanwhile**

Sora leaps over the edge of the stands and lands in the area where his keyblade had landed. After frantically searching, he eventually finds it and recovers it.

**"Good, now to keep an eye out for that Master Chief guy…"** Sora said to himself.

**"You called?"** Master Chied said from down the corridor. He was charging straight at Sora with his plasma knife in hand.

Sora gets into defensive postion and parry's the first swipe Master Chief delivers. The two start to engage in a hectic sword fight. Showing no sign of tiring, Master Chief was getting the upper hand.

**"Now's my chance,"** Bowser says, appearing out of nowhere right behind Sora, and prepares to blast Sora with another flame-breath attack.

**"Sorry, you're too slow,"** Sora says, back flipping over Master Chief. This led to Bowser to torch his partner instead.

**"AH! BOWSER YOU FOOL!"** Master Chief yells as he is getting roasted in his armor.

Sora uses the distraction as an opportunity to escape.

**"I'm going to have to look for the others…I can't take these guys down on my own…"** Sora says to himself, fleeing through a giant keyhole he created.

**Bowser and Master Chief Wins!!!**

**The villains are stating to get the upper hand in this altercation. What will happen to the heroes? Find out in the final chapter of this installment: Meet Lord Champlain.**

_**Stay tuned!**_


	6. Meet Lord Champlain

**Final Chapter: Meet Lord Champlain**

**Plot For This Scenario**: Sora and the rest of the heroes meet the main guy behind the evil plot.

**Scene**: Underground Maze, Hyrule

**Date**: January 25th, 20XX

**Time**: 7:45 p.m.

It was quiet in the Underground Maze.

It had taken Sora a day to reach his destination. He was to meet up with the other heroes, in which he last heard of them being around this location.

**"Where could the others be?"** Sora asked himself as he wandered through the dark dungeon corridors.

Just then he heard a faint voice from one of the cells.

**"Sora…is that you…?"** said the voice of a female.

Sora turned and gazed into one of the prison cells. He could barely make out the person who addressed him.

**"Lara...is that you?"** Sora asked, unsure if it was who he thought it was.

Suddenly, from behind, a large shadow loomed over him. Without having enough time to react, Sora was knocked over the head, and within seconds, was out cold.

**Some Time Later**

It was pitch dark.

**"Ugh…wha…what happened…?"** Sora groaned as he slowly began to wake.

**"Sora...you're okay!"** said Mario, who sat next to him.

Sora's eye began to focus. He soon realized that he was with the other heroes, and also that he and the others were tied up as well.

**"Mario, Lara, Tidus, where are we?"** Sora asks, at the same time, trying to get himself untied.

**"Beats me. I think one of the guards mentioned something to the effect of…Lord Champlain's Castle,"** Tidus responded.

**"Lord Champlain? Who's that?"** Sora asked.

**"A very dangerous man. He wants to take over every world throughout all dimensions. For what reason, I do not know,"** Lara explained.

**"My, you know me very well,"** said a voice from in front of them.

**"Who's there?"** Mario demanded.

A giant spotlight was flipped on, as it illuminated the man who spoke to them.

It was Lord Champlain. He was a very grotesque and hellish looking person. He was at least 7-feet tall, had full spiked demon armor, and carried a giant worn and bloodied battle-axe.

**"I am Lord Champlain, conqueror of dimensions. My goal is to rule over every world in existence and spread my evil empire,"** Lord Champlain explains in a menacing tone.

**"So what's with you sending your grunts to capture us?"** Tidus inquired.

**"A sage has told me that in the near-future, you and the others around you would eventually stop my universal reign. It was only obvious that I have you four taken into custody so that you wouldn't hinder me genius plot,"** Lord Champlain explained. **"Once I collect all of the world most valuable artifacts, it'll be easier to utilize its power for my own selfish ambitions!"**

**"So you're saying that us four were originally destined to take you down?"** Sora added.

**"Yes. But now that won't be happening anymore, for all of you will soon be destroyed by my hands,"** Lord Champlain threatened.

Lord Champlain snapped his fingers, calling Bowser, Master Chief, Nightmare, Ganondorf, and even M. Bison forward into the light.

**"But alas, I have other business to attend to at the moment. Until your unfortunate doom, these guys will be more than happy to keep you company,"** Lord Champlain laughed, before leaving the scene.

**"You won't get away with this!!!"** Mario swore as the other villains began closing in on him and the others.

**The End…For Now**

* * *

**What will happen to the heroes? The main villain of the story has been revealed! What will happen to the heroes at this point?**

**Look out for the sequel of this action-packed story: ****Versus 2: Marvels of Destruction****, coming later this summer. If you want to be notified on when the next installment comes out, please let me know.**

_**Oh, and please review too! **_


End file.
